


It's Nice to Have A Friend

by kjstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Double Dating, E-mail, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: Tony and Steve briefly play match-making. There's some immature e-mailing involved. Bucky has an evil plan. Rhodey really wanted pulled pork sliders.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	It's Nice to Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story's un-beta'd and ridiculous. Loosely-based on an idea I got on tumblr months ago, about Steve and Tony getting back together while setting up Bucky and Rhodey. I don't know, I was just having a fun time.

Tony realized it on the third Thursday movie night that Peter forced him to go weeks ago because it was ‘team exercise’: Barnes had drunk all his coke before the movie was halfway through and Rhodey just went:

“Oh, have mine,” with only a tiny smiley glance at Barnes lying on the carpeted floor next to Wanda and then turning back to the screen.

What? Rhodey _never_ shared his drink.

So, Tony spent the rest of the evening staring at Rhodey and Barnes, passing each other popcorn and laughing at the other's quip whenever the movie left room for such a thing.

He noticed Steve frowning a little when Barnes laughed too loudly at a joke that definitely wasn’t funny but when he saw Tony looking back at him, they both adverted their eyes.

Six months and it was still awkward.

But still, he said: "Steve, I need to talk to you," once the movie was over and everyone was starting to leave.

Everyone turned to him like he had just offered world destruction, or whatever.

Steve nodded on his end and Tony made him follow him to another room.

Once the door was shut, he turned so fast Steve almost jolted. “I think my best friend likes your best friend,” Tony whispered.

Steve looked at him without blinking. "Okay," he deadpanned.

“No—not okay,” Tony shot back. 

Steve just sighed. “Okay, Tony if you still don’t like Bucky then why did you ask him to come over and live in the compound?” he asked.

Tony waved a hand off. “That’s not it. This’ got nothing to do with me not liking Barnes.”

“You just said ‘not okay’ to Rhodey liking Bucky…”

“No, stop twisting my words," Tony interrupted him. "I said not okay to you just saying 'okay' when I tell you that my best friend is into yours.”

“Why?” Steve frowned.

Tony rolled his eyes. “How long have you known Rhodey?”

“Uh— a little less than I’ve known you,” Steve answered.

"Right, so, years," Tony said and Steve nodded. "And in that time, how many times have you heard him talking about someone he's dating or have seen him gone out on an actual date?"

“Well, we’re not that close...”

“Fine whatever, when you and I— you know," he still couldn't bring himself to say it. " _Before_ —did I ever talk to you about Rhodey seeing someone?”

“…No," Steve replied. "You always said he gets submerged in his job and doesn’t really pursue anything whenever he likes someone – oh,” he realized.

“Get it now?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, taking a deep breath.

“So, you want me to ask Bucky if he likes him?” Steve asked, pointing with his thunb over his shoulder.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "No. This isn't the fifth grade. 'Gve Barnes this note. Check box if you like Rhodey'," he said, in a mocking voice. "No, we have to take this matter into our own hands."

“Right, because that’s the grown-up thing to do,” Steve said, giving Tony a straight face.

“That’s the friend thing to do," Tony corrected him.

"So you're admitting Bucky’s good enough for Rhodey," Steve tried but Tony just bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the ceiling.

"I don’t know. Maybe I'm just giving him a chance to give me a reasonable excuse to kill him this time – if he breaks Rhodey’s heart, of course," Tony said.

Steve knew he was joking but that wasn't remotely amusing, even if a whole year had passed.

"That’s not funny," Steve said, as they went back into the common room.

"It’s a little funny," Tony said and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

* * *

 **From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: Do you like Barnes?**

BLANK MESSAGE

**From: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **To: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **Subject: Really?**

How are you the CEO of a company if you issue your emails like that?

The subject is supposed to be only but a brief idea of what you want to talk about. Then you use this message space. I shouldn't have to explain this to you.

Also, stop using my work e-mail for this. You could've just texted me.

Col. James Rhodes  
U.S. Air Force

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: Whatever.**

So, do you like Barnes?

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: I'm going to keep asking until you answer**

BLANK MESSAGE

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: The entire USAF HR is gonna know this**

BLANK MESSAGE

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: JAMES RHODES HAS THE HOTS FOR FORMER SOVIET AGENT (+Physical Evidence)**

BLANK MESSAGE

**From: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **To: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **Subject: Please, stop**

First of all, I don't get why you're over-reacting like this. 39 messages on my phone is a lot. So are four emails on top of that.

I just offered to team up with him in the last mission because I know Barnes knows his way around guns. And it's been months since the movie night incident. Which I still think you're reading way too much into. I just wasn't thirsty that night.

Second of all, stop trying to jeopardize my career. And I only mean as you distracting me from work, because I can unhack whatever you try to hack.

PS. Did you talk to Steve about the re-launching of the team or are you two still being a bitter Ariana Grande song?

Col. James Rhodes  
U.S. Air Force

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: There's so much to unpack here**

First of all, I'm offended you actually believe I'd be willing to risk your career. That was only to get your attention, which I did.

Second of all, referencing an Ariana Grande song has got to be the gayest thing I've seen you do in years. And I've caught you chatting on Grindr.

Third, you didn't answer my original question. Do you like Warren Peace on steroids?

**From: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **To: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **Subject: Avengers Re-launching**

My question is more important. General Ross is being revoked as Secretary of State and we need to act fast on this. I got Fury on speed-dial, calling me three times a week. Something about being done with vacations and not trusting you lot to keep from fucking up. Again.

I gotta say I kinda agree with him.

PS. That's the worst reference you could've pulled. I'm disappointed in you.

Col. James Rhodes  
U.S. Air Force

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: Steve Rogers** <sgrogers@shield.gov>  
 **Subject: Do you wanna join the Avengers again?** <unsent>

I'm fine with it if you are. It's been almost two years. I honestly think it's all water under the bridge.

I mean, sometimes I just miss you and I wish we cou

**From: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **To: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **Subject: Re: Avengers Re-launching**

I don't know. And frankly, I don't feel comfortable talking about it while I stare at my computer screen. Without several amounts of alcohol in my system.

Wanna go for a drink after you're done? Then you can tell me all about how hard you're crushing after the Manchurian Candidate (that was too easy, wasn't it)

**From: James R. Rhodes** <jrrhodes@us.af.mil>  
 **To: Anthony E. Stark** <tonystarkceo@starkindustries.com>  
 **Subject: Fine.**

BLANK MESSAGE

* * *

> **Stevie-o** : What are you doing on Friday?
> 
> **You** : hang out with you. as usual. why?
> 
> **Stevie-o** : I was thinking we could go out for a bite.
> 
> **You** : sure.
> 
> **You** : why are you making a big deal out if tho??
> 
> **Stevie-o** : I just wanted to check if you didn't have plans first
> 
> **You** : if this is your way of asking me about Rhodey again, it's really lousy
> 
> **Stevie-o** : 👀
> 
> _[seen]_

* * *

* * *

"You are unbelievable," it's the first thing Rhodey said when he spotted Steve sitting next to a thick brown head by the bowling track.

"What?" Tony asked, his arms open. "Oh, them? That's entirely a coincidence," he added, waving at them.

Rhodey dragged his feet to meet them and he rolled his eyes comically as soon as Bucky glanced at him.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle at that.

"I should go get our shoes," Steve offered.

"I'll go with you," Tony followed along.

Rhodey watched them go and stuffed his hands into his jacket.

"Please, tell me you're aware of what they're doing," Rhodey pointed out.

Bucky looked back to them and then bent down to take off his boots. "They're trying to set us up?" he said but his tone had a question lingering.

Rhodey just raised his eyebrows at him.

"At least, that's what Steve and I are trying to make it look like," Bucky muttered then. And Rhodey frowned at him. "Really, this is all just a pretext to get Steve to ask Stark out again," he explained.

Rhodey scoffed a breath and sat across Bucky. "What?" he smiled in disbelief.

"Yeah. He really misses him, Rhodey," Bucky said, turning again to look at Steve over his shoulder, making Tony smile under his breath. "I don't know. It's stupid. It's been two years already," he added.

Rhodey watched them then, bending on his knees with his hands clasped together. "I agree."

"So, I may have told him I liked you in order to get him to play match-maker with your buddy there. You know how much they love meddling with none of their business," Bucky said.

Rhodey actually laughed at the whole ordeal. "That's actually a really smart evil plan you got there," he said.

Bucky smirked at him. "I know. HYDRA's training really paid off," he joked.

Rhodey let out another laugh and turned to see Tony and Steve making their way back. "So, can I join you in your little scheme? I'm interested in Tony patching things up, too," he asked, his voice low.

"Are you kidding? It'd be my pleasure," Bucky said, putting a hand on his chest and Rhodey would never admit to having lingered on those blue eyes for longer than he needed.

\--

Rhodey stared at Bucky going through the menu for what felt like the thirtieth time. They had been waiting for Steve and Tony from their private stroll after Tony got too worked up over the fact that Steve and Bucky beat them at bowling.

Everyone present agreed that they ought to finally have that talk, so, on their way to the restaurant, they lost them.

"I think I'm gonna have the roman salad," Bucky muttered.

Rhodey sighed. "I think I'm gonna have Tony's head if he doesn't come back in ten minutes," he said.

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look and waved the waiter off for the fourth time.

> **You** : where the hell are you??? did you fight again??? are you bleeding on some porch?
> 
> **You** : I'm hungry and so is Bucky
> 
> **You** : I won't sit and wait for you, Tony. I swear

\--

Tony's not entirely sure how it happened but he's not exactly complaining. One moment Steve was frustrating the hell out of him with some bullshit about 'having to accept that they won't always agree on things' and the next one he was saying something about being unable to live without him.

It was incredibly dramatic and exactly what Tony had ever wished to hear.

So, naturally, he kissed him. Because Steve was attractive in a way that pissed you off. And Steve was also exactly everything Tony wanted. In a way that pissed you off, too.

Even the plain, v-neck unassuming white shirt of doom he decided to wear tonight was pissing him off.

"Tony..." Steve tried to say at his lips.

"No, no. If we talk, we'll ruin it," Tony begged and his heart fluttered when Steve let out a chuckle on his lips.

Yeah, he missed that minty, sweet breath.

"No, I mean, either your thigh is trembling or your phone's vibrating in your pocket," Steve explained, his hands on Tony's hips.

"Oh," Tony realized and looked down.

> *Platypus (2 missed calls)*
> 
> _(4 unread messages)_
> 
> **Platypus** : I'm ordering pulled pork sliders
> 
> **You** : Oh, I'll be there in a sec

"I guess your plan worked," Rhodey said when Tony didn't answer his bait about pork sliders. He was happy for his friend, but he was also hungry.

And unsure about eating alone with Bucky for a change.

He hadn't gone out on a date in ages and it was easier to digest when he saw this as a little mission. But now he had the guy all to himself and Bucky's eyes have the special power of saying more than the man ever would.

They're captivating.

Bucky shrugged and smiled. "Double dating with Steve always runs smoothly," he bragged.

"Really? Double dating with Tony is always a disaster," Rhodey muttered, sipping on his coke.

"Even tonight?" Bucky wondered, but when Rhodey looked at him, he lowered his eyes to the table. So, he knew his eyes gave him away, too.

"Except tonight," Rhodey said and this time Bucky did allow him to look into his eyes.

God, Rhodey could so easily see himself fall. And the scary part was that he wasn't even scared.

"You know what you want, then?" Bucky asked, looking at the menu again.

Rhodey lowered his chin and smiled. "Yeah, I do," he whispered.

It wasn't on the menu, though.

\--

"Took you long enough," Bucky said, lying back on his chair. Steve and Tony did a really lousy job at hiding they were holding hands just before they got in.

He quirked an eyebrow at Rhodey.

"Did you order the pork sliders?" Stark asked Rhodey.

"No, we had a pan Italian chicken with orzo," Rhodey explained and then he handed Stark the tin foil swan. "We kept you the leftovers. We gotta go," he added.

"What? Why?" Steve wondered and Bucky stood up.

"Something about some guy named Klaw and his illegal acquiring of Vibranium," Bucky said.

"I thought T'Challa had it under control," Stark said, frowning.

"Well, apparently, he needs our help," Rhodey said instead.

With tired looks, Rhodey and Bucky had them exit the restaurant and Stark used the thing on his chest to suit up. "You got yours?" he asked Rhodey.

Rhodey nodded and tapped on his braces.

"We'll meet you guys at the compound, then," Steve said, holding onto Stark as they took off in a whoosh.

Bucky and Rhodey burst into laughter as soon as they were gone.

"Should we feel bad we just told them that when Sam specifically asked us not to say anything because T'Challa didn't want help?" Bucky asked, but he was still smiling a little.

Rhodey waved a hand off. "I trust T'Challa can tell them to fuck off by himself," he said. "Now," Rhodey trailed as he pushed something on his prosthetic and his armor formed around him. "Do you wanna go?" he asked, offering a hand.

"Go where?" Bucky wondered.

"Ah, just a place I wanna show you," he replied, vaguely.

Bucky took his hand hesitantly but then held on to dear life, barely bothering to open his eyes just to see his feet dangling in the air above New York's shiny lights.

They landed on a rooftop where you could see the whole city. There were some folding chairs and a mini-fridge.

"What is this place?" Bucky muttered.

Rhodey smiled softly. "This is my hiding spot. Or, well, it used to be," he explained, going to the mini-fridge. "You want a beer?" he offered.

Bucky shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Rhodey grabbed two and opened them, then he handed Bucky one. "When I was in college. I had my dorm in this building and I would come here almost every night. There— that's my old campus, right there," he shared, pointing to Bucky.

"You and Stark crashed here?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I was alone. Sometimes Carol was with me," Rhodey added.

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Danvers?" Rhodey chuckled and nodded. "Damn," he muttered, getting a sip of his beer.

"It wasn't like that. She's gay, you know," Rhodey said.

Bucky blinked and took another sip. Then he looked at it. "You know, this thing does nothing for me," he said. "I mean, I only drink it because the taste brings me memories of the guys."

"The commandoes?" Rhodey asked.

Bucky nodded. "It's weird, you know— I didn't wanna be part of all that. Like, yeah, sure, I thought war was pretty bad and Hitler was a first-class dickhead but," Bucky moved one shoulder. "I just didn't think it would be me the one who would make a difference, you know?"

Rhodey stared at him attentively.

"Steve had that always clear for him, but not me. I just didn't think I was meant for something bigger than just average," Bucky said, his thumbs rolling slowly across the beer bottle. "But these guys— they made me feel like I belonged from day one," he added, with a smile. "And now Steve says he actually felt the opposite about himself. It's weird."

Rhodey smiled at him again and they both took another sip.

"What about you? You always wanted to be in the force?" Bucky asked, turning to rest against the bricked edge.

Rhodey nodded solemnly, with a proud smile. "Yeah. Even when I was sure they didn't want me," he muttered. "You know, with the whole, being black and gay," he added, with a playful tone.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "And now disabled," Bucky said, in the same nature.

Rhodey opened his eyes comically. "Oh, you're right. I'm like the bigots worst nightmare," he said and then they both chuckled.

Bucky let his eyes wander across Rhodey's face, just getting a hold of him. He liked the way the Colonel planted himself; it was one of the first things that called down his attention.

Rhodey was talkative enough, he was quiet enough. He was the perfect balance between funny and serene. Clever and open.

He was so full of bright light Bucky thought it was intoxicating in all the right ways. In fact, he almost forgot Rhodey had gone through his own share of painful darkness, too.

Bucky thought if he stayed close enough, then he could learn the trick. But what he ended up with was falling for him.

It was fine, though. If anyone deserved to break his heart, it was Rhodey.

"So," Bucky cleared his throat before he did something stupid. Like kiss him. "You met Stark in there?" he asked, pointing to his back with his thumb.

Rhodey wet his lips and let out a breath. "Yep. He was fourteen and really entertaining to watch. Kinda like a puppy," he explained, leaning on the edge, too. "His first few weeks he wouldn't talk because his voice was still changing and he was embarrassed, but then he got confident and you couldn't shut him up," Rhodey said.

Bucky couldn't imagine a quiet Stark for his life.

"Then he got a liking for humiliating assholes that were twice his size. I mean, don't get me wrong, they deserved to be humiliated but— c'mon," Rhodey said, his arms open.

"Right, they still could beat the crap out of him," Bucky understood.

"Exactly. So, one night, I'm at this frat party my whole wing got invited to. There's Tony, he bribed his way in—" Rhodey began telling. "And he's been beating the entire Crew team at beer-pong. He's drunk-teaching them physics while at it, too. Because he has to be a little shit. So, naturally, they get pissed—"

"Of course," Bucky cut in, amused.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny," Rhodey tried to say, but he was smiling too. "I had to step in. Listen— I had PT's five times a week so I really couldn't afford to get drunk that regularly. So, I'm the only sober one and there are five drunken men who row on a daily basis looking to beat a fifteen-year-old brat to kingdom come. What did I do?"

"You had to step in," Bucky replied.

"I had to step in. Naturally. Tony was entirely defenseless back then," Rhodey said.

"So, what happened?" Bucky asked, after taking another sip.

"Well, as I mentioned, they were all drunk and I had my years of ROTC training on me already, so—" he trailed off, shrugging.

Bucky just raised his eyebrows. "So, what? You took on five guys all by yourself?"

"I don't mean to brag— plus, they were drunk!" Rhodey tried to save but he was smiling smugly either way.

"Impressive," Bucky gave him that.

"Nah. It was dumb. I couldn't shake Tony off after that," he said, sipping on his beer again. "Thought he owed me his life or something."

"I'm pretty sure he still does," Bucky commented.

Rhodey smiled at the horizon, then. "It's fine. I owe him mine, too, anyways," he said.

Bucky understood that, too.

"I thought I was the only one stupid enough to follow around a crazy idiot with a penchant for death," Bucky said, tilting his head to look at Rhodey.

"Well, you're not," Rhodey said, softly. "I guess you're not alone in the world."

Rhodey rose to meet his eyes and Bucky realized they had been standing really close.

He also realized: "You're taller in the suit," Bucky said, his eyes shining.

"Well, Tony did make this, so..." he trailed off, smiling.

Bucky breathed in the cool air and lost himself in deep brown. Time to follow their friends' example and do stupid things, too.

So he leaned forward and met Rhodey half-way; his breath getting caught up his throat once his lips touched Rhodey's and there was a party going down his belly.

He genuinely thought he'd never feel wanted again. Could've bet his life on that.

"Damn, I don't know how Tony does this," Rhodey muttered on his lips after they had been twisting their hands around to get a proper kiss.

Bucky paid him no mind and went in for another one.

It was uncomfortable, but it was worth it.

> **You** : I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning. I don't do that.
> 
> **JB** : It's fine. It's not like we even had sex, Rhodey.
> 
> **You** : Makes no difference. Waking up next to you is a treat no matter how. Plus, I wanted to have breakfast.
> 
> **You** : oh, and also show something I took before I left. It's gonna sound creepy but I just had to. The sunlight was creeping through the curtains and it hit you in all the right places to make your face shine
> 
> **JB** : You took a photo of me sleeping?
> 
> **You** : I told you it was gonna sound creepy, but, I had to. The lighting was too good.
> 
> **JB** : So, the lighting. Not the model?
> 
> **You** : No, the model was simply perfect.
> 
> **You** : here
> 
> **You** : mymorninggift.jpg

"I noticed you didn't sleep in your room last night," Tony asked once Rhodey came back.

"Jesus, what are you? Keeping tabs on me?" Rhodey said then glanced over at his phone to Bucky asking if it'd too pretentious of him to put the picture Rhodey took as his profile pic on all his social media.

He smiled.

"So, did you bang tall, dark and— big forehead?" Tony asked, being funny.

Rhodey tilted his head. "Are you jealous that my super-soldier is more handsome than yours?"

Tony's laugh echoed in the room. "Please. Barnes would kill to have Steve's ass. Admit it, I'm the winner here," he said, his arms open victorious.

"Right. Fine. You get the ass and I get the healthy, proper communication," Rhodey joked back.

Because it was safe again. After all, they were alright.

* * *

> **Harley** **K**.: Is Pete supposed to go before or after me?
> 
> **You** : I don't know. Ask Pepper
> 
> **Harley K**.: She won't get back to me.
> 
> **You** : What about Tony?
> 
> **Harley K**.: I figured he'd be too busy?? Given he's the one getting married and all???
> 
> **You** : call him. He's not busy, that's why Pepper is.

"You know it's tradition that the best men of the grooms hook up at the end of the party? I read it somewhere," Bucky said behind him at the hall while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Nah, you didn't. You saw an episode of FRIENDS," Rhodey joked back.

Bucky made a face before he leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," Rhodey whispered back.

"Blue really suits you, Colonel," Bucky added, rolling his fingertips across Rhodey's suit's collar.

"Oh, you like this old thing?" Rhodey said, flirty.

"Well, I do love me some men in uniform," Bucky said, arching his eyebrows at him.

Rhodey nodded slowly and then tilted his head. "In that case, then maybe I'll keep it for the night," he whispered at Bucky's smile and someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Will you please wait 'til _after_ the ceremony to have sex?" Steve asked, hands on his uniform pockets.

They both chuckled and parted.

"Captain," Rhodey said, offering his hand for Steve to shake before he made it to the altar. When Steve was about to pull back away, Rhodey pressed it, holding him. "Now, I'm not gonna give you a shovel talk—"

"Except you are," Steve said, smiling.

"Just, remember I'm authorized to take away your freedom in at least 152 countries, so, you know," Rhodey trailed off.

"Rhodey," Steve said, locking eyes with him. "I'm not going away. Not again. Not anymore."

> **You** : Rhodey is allergic to lilies so don't even fucking think about that.
> 
> **You** : Also, nothing with peaches. He hates them. Cannot trust them.
> 
> **You** : did you get there??? what happened????
> 
> **You** : I don't know why I even agreed to let this happen miles away from me
> 
> **You** : I mean, if you fuck this up for us, Barnes, I swear to baby Jesus, I'm revoking your Godfather rights to Sarah
> 
> **You** : why wont you answer to at least one of these messages I'm losing my mind
> 
> **You** : did you fucking drown in the Niagara Falls?? Do I have to go get you???
> 
> **You** : BARNES IF YOU GET MY BEST FRIEND KILLED BY A BEAR I WILL END YOU. I SWEAR. I CAN DIVORCE STEVE AGAIN
> 
> **Alita** : will you fucking relax
> 
> **You** : ????? did you???
> 
> **You** : you asshole. Did you seriously just texted back THAT message?
> 
> **You** : god I hate you so much. I'm blocking this number

> **Stevie** -o: Tony's panicking. It's more than 8pm so, you should be back by now. All good?
> 
> **You** : All good, Steve. All very good.
> 
> **You** : Tell your whiny husband that he said yes

> **Stark:** You might be my brother in law square
> 
> **Stark** : but I want you to know
> 
> **Stark** : from the bottom of my heart
> 
> **Stark** : You're still an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants more fics in the e-mail format? Hit me up with prompts on tumblr (@buckyrhodey)


End file.
